SOS : Sauve Ou Sacrifie
by Yocklane
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa souffre de crises d'angoisse, aussi appelé trouble panique. Seul dans un monde trop vaste pour lui, il ré-apprend à vivre. Naruto Uzumaki souffre d'indifférence, du manque cruel d'amour parental. Il croise un jour cette vie tout aussi dévasté que la sienne. Dès lors, il faudra apprendre , apprendre à sauver, ou à sacrifier, ensemble.
1. Chapitre O

_Ohayo ! :3_

_Here iz my nouvelle fic, je pense la faire en 5 chapitres, peut-être en deux saisons?_

_(Ouay ba faudrait peut-être finir la première avant . . ._

_- La ferme!_

_-Elle commence à se parler toute seule, ça promet u_u_

_-Dixit ... moi ? )_

_Bienvenue à ma création "**S.O.S: Sauve Ou Sacrifie**"_

_Longue vie à toi \TvT/ (Enfin longue ... Relisez le paragraphe du début, vous tomberez dans ce que l'on appel l'inception ah ... ah ... ah - prend la porte ) _

* * *

Inconscience.

Pouvait-on sentir tout notre corps trembler, nos muscles nous lâcher, notre estomac se tordre et notre esprit se briser inconsciemment ?

_L'angoisse parvient rarement à disparaître sans un accompagnement_, soulignait un jour une psychologue.

_ Le remède, s'il existe, peut se trouver sous la forme d'une thérapie. Le tout est de pouvoir identifier ensemble ce qui a commencé à provoquer ce mal-être chez vous._

Évidemment, comme si un enfant pouvait comprendre que ce que ces adultes appelaient mal-être, à peine âgé de 6 ans. Personne ne comprenait réellement cette terreur qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. La peur de devenir fou, la peur intense de mourir.

_ Travailler sur le présent mais aussi le passé._  
Faire resurgir ces souvenirs qu'il peinait à effacer chaque jour ? Seul ?

_Les mécanismes de la crise d'angoisse ne sont pas très bien connus, mais ils font interagir de nombreux facteurs d'ordre biologique, psychologique, génétique, et cardio-respiratoire. _

Physique donc.

Mais comment faire comprendre ce mal qui vous ronge chaque nuit lorsque vous devez fermer les yeux, avec cette peur inexplicable de ne plus jamais les ouvrir ? Vers qui se tourner ? Des spécialistes ? Hommes de bonne volonté vous analysant chaque recoin de votre cerveau, sans vous donner de réponse à ce qui vous consume l'âme férocement.

Sasuke Uchiwa souffrait de crises d'angoisse démesurées et incontrôlables, sa maladie était diagnostiqué comme incurable.


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPITRE 1 : Un pouce, pour une pause_

_« Bonjooooouur », s'écria une voix suraiguë et légèrement chevrotante, en pénétrant dans un petit bistrot. _

_« Ohayo Naruto-kun ! » lui répondit en souriant un jeune homme au cheveux bruns noués en une queue de cheval sommaire, et arborant une cicatrice qui barrait son visage d'une extrémité à l'autre._

_« I-wu-ka » balbutia le dit Naruto-kun, ouvrant puis refermant frénétiquement ses petits poings vers le haut, comme une invitation à le prendre._

_Il sentit ses pieds se détacher du sol, alors qu'une pluie de bisous s'abattaient sur ses joues rondes et marquées. Son rire éclata lorsque les lèvres d'Iruka se posèrent dans son cou, le chatouillant intentionnellement._

_Le souffle court, les joues rougies, et le sourire qui lui dévoraient la partie inférieure du visage, Naruto releva les yeux et Iruka tomba dans deux billes semblable à un ciel sans nuages où brillait un soleil magnifique. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de le reposer au sol. _

_Aussitôt que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, Naruto s'élança à travers la pièce, saluant toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait avec un rire chaleureux et un « bonjour » strident. _

_Plus tard, lorsque ses petites mains frottaient frénétiquement ses yeux lourd de fatigue, Iruka le prit dans ses bras, le déposant sur un large fauteuil avant de le couvrir d'une couverture. _

_Tu resteras là pour la nuit, ne ? Pensa t-il alors que sa main se posa sur celle du petit blond, qui quant à lui referma instinctivement ses doigts sur ceux de son aîné. Le brun observa longtemps la petite boule d'énergie dormir, écoutant sans s'en lasser le bruit de sa respiration, ainsi que ses légers gémissements qui portaient à croire en de doux rêves. _

* * *

_A quelques rues de là pourtant, la scène qui se jouait tournait plutôt au cauchemar. Sous une table à moitié renversée, un petit garçon couvrait ses oreilles, ses grands yeux noirs embrumés de larmes et ses lèvres tremblotantes. Se balançant inlassablement d'avant en arrière, il tentait d'oublier les hurlements autour de lui, silencieusement._

_Qui comprenait réellement la souffrance, la peur qui vous ronge lorsque vous réalisez que demain naîtrait peut-être sans vous ? Ça faisait mal de survivre dans un monde qui ne vous reconnaissez même pas, parce que vous êtes différent, anormal._

_Comment expliquer à des enfants que leur petit camarade du fond de la classe peut à tout moment hurler de terreur et pleurer inlassablement parce qu'il à peur de quelque chose qu'il ne saurait expliquer lui même ? _

_Toute sa scolarité avait été ainsi, il était toujours celui qu'on appelait « le gamin bizarre du fond de la classe », celui qui ne parlait à personne, qui tremblait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, qui s'enfuyait lorsqu'on tentait de le toucher. _

_En grandissant, alors que son état ne cessait de se détériorer, il connu une menace plus grande : le regard des filles. En effet, ses cheveux mi-long ébène qu'il ne parvenait à faire tenir correctement, les longes mèches cachant chaque côté de son visage anguleux, et ses yeux aux teintes abyssales eurent raisons de ses prédatrices qui épiaient chacun de ses mouvements, lui suivant parfois lors de ses repas, appelant toujours plus fort leur « Sasuke-kun »._

_Comment leur expliquer qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que toutes leurs attentions l'étouffait, qu'il se sentait toujours plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà ? _

_Il ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, aucun son ne sortait, ses jambes tremblaient, sa gorge s'asséchait et sa respiration se faisait difficile et douloureuse. __Alors il restait emmuré dans le silence, seul. _

* * *

Finalement, Naruto aurait préféré naître orphelin, sans aucun souvenir de ses parents.

Il aurait grandi comme beaucoup à l'orphelinat, puis, à l'âge de 18 ans, il aurait quitté l'école et serait acteur, ou chanteur, peut-être les deux ?

Non, au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à écouter les déboires d'un homme à moitié ivre attablé à son comptoir. Enfin, « son » … Celui de Iruka Umino, avec qui il travaillait.

Enfant, il adorait se promener entre les tables des clients, les saluant, discutant avec eux en dégustant une part de leur pâtisserie qu'ils partageaient avec lui.

Adolescent, il avait trouvé en ces lieux un refuge, accueilli dans les bras de son « oncle » à chaque fois qu'il le demandait.

Iruka avait été le seul qui l'acceptait réellement, pleinement, plus même que ses propres parents.

Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimé. Jeunes, ils avaient expérimenté le fait d'être en couple, puis, avant la naissance de Naruto, avaient été forcé de se marier afin de couvrir la naissance de leur enfant. Trois ans plus tard, las d'une vie matrimoniale forcée, ils divorcèrent, laissant le fruit de leur « amour » vagabonder entre leur deux maisons, le bambin venant se « perdre » chez Iruka dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Et maintenant, le bac en poche, il attendait la rentrée à la fac en travaillant avec celui qu'il aurait aimé appeler son père.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un raclement de chaise, ainsi qu'Iruka qui souhaitait une bonne soirée à leurs derniers clients.

« Je pense que ce verre est assez propre Naruto », lui dit-il dans un sourire, lorsque à ces mots le blond contempla la vaisselle qu'il astiquait depuis une bonne demi-heure.

« Désolé ahah … Je réfléchissais », répondit-il, passant une main derrière sa nuque, ébouriffant encore plus sa crinière dorée, tic qu'il avait hérité de son père, à son plus grand désespoir.

« Et que dirais-tu de réfléchir autour d'un grand bol de ramen ? Je t'invite ! »

Évidemment, Naruto ne sût refuser, et c'est ainsi qu'ils fermèrent leur petit café pour se diriger vers le bar à ramen préféré du blond, quelques ruelles plus loin.

* * *

Sasuke courrait, pour oublier, ou pour se souvenir, il ne savait plus.

Oublier cet enfer qui constituait son quotidien, et se souvenir qu'il était maître de sa vie, qu'il pouvait poser ses pieds où bon lui semblait sans que personne n'y redise quelque chose.

Si seulement tout était si simple. Les yeux baissés, il percuta sans le vouloir un couple d'homme et après s'être excusé platement sans relever la tête, il reprit sa course effrénée.

Il aurait voulu avoir ses parents près de lui, ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter cette vie.

A 21 ans, tout le monde à des projets, des destinations en tête, des rêves trop grands. Pas lui. Lui avait enfoui ses rêves 15 ans plus tôt, sous une table à moitié renversé, sous les aboiement des ses tuteurs qui se rejetaient la responsabilité de son handicap. Handicap ? Le voir pleurer et hurler toutes les nuits sans savoir que faire en était un.

Et malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas fuir, puisqu'il ne se savait pas assez fort pour survivre en dehors des murs qui constituaient sa « maison ».

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cette famille d'accueil qui l'avait gardé, à ses parents pour l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, se sacrifiant à sa place, ni même à son frère , qui, en proie à des remords incommensurables, avait fini par fuguer pour une contrée inconnue, l'abandonnant.

Itachi, son aîné de 4 ans, avait fini par quitté le domicile de sa propre famille d'accueil (les deux frères vivant séparément) alors âgé de 10 ans. Personne n'avait pu le retrouver puisque la disparition a été signalé trop tard. Sasuke le savait en vie quelque part, mais cela ne fit que se sentir plus seul que jamais. Avec Itachi, Sasuke avait perdu son unique repère.

* * *

Hey hey!

Le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fanfic'! Et je dis toute nouvelle parce que contrairement aux deux autres je viens de l'écrire !

J'essaie vraiment de changer de style d'écriture, pour donner plus de profondeur à ... mes écrits.

Le sujet que je tente d'aborder dans cette histoire n'est pas des plus facile j'en conviens, mais je veux réellement essayer de transmettre ce que j'ai appris sur cette maladie assez mal connue qu'est "le trouble panique".

Je voudrais, au mieux, concorder les faits scientifiques pour être au plus proche de la réalité, mais pour le besoin de la fic, j'ai "fait" quelques erreurs, ne m'en voulez pas!

Bon promis, je ferai aussi quelques petits one-shot et drabbles sur un ton humoristique aussi, histoire de pas tomber moi-même dans une pseudo dépression! uOu

Y'lan


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPITRE 2 : L'index de ma vie_

Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment magnifique.

Naruto marchait gaiement, un bon repas suffisait à lui remonter le moral, là dessus il n'était pas compliqué, et ce n'était pas Iruka qui dirait le contraire.

Lorsqu'ils percutèrent un jeune homme, en sortant du restaurant, le doré fut surpris par ses gestes, et sa voix, qui murmurait pourtant des excuses, semblait hurler sa détresse. Il reconnaissait cette posture, la tête inclinée vers le bas, les épaules voûtées, comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde, et ce murmure, vacillant, comme ses pas lorsque qu'il repartait.

Il le suivit longtemps du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent totalement de son champ de vision.

La voix d'Iruka perça le silence, lui faisant remarquer que le malheureux avait fait tombé ce qui semblait être un portefeuille. Il le ramassa, l'ouvrant.

« Tu ne devrais pas Naru …

-Comment pouvons nous le lui rendre si on ne connaît même pas son nom ? » souriait malicieusement Naruto.

* * *

Sa « mère » allait le tuer, son médecin aussi, probablement.

Sasuke, la tête entre les mains, faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Où avait-il pu le perdre ? Quelqu'un le lui aurait volé ? Mais quand, il n'était sorti que pour un très court instant, dans un périmètre relativement étroit. Il n'avait rencontré personne, sauf … lorsqu'il en avait percuté deux …

La vie lui en voulait terriblement.

Naruto ouvrit le petit paquet qu'il avait entre les doigts. Une carte d'identité, une carte vitale, une ordonnance et une plaquette de comprimés. Il se rendit compte en lisant l'adresse que son possesseur ne se trouvait pas si loin d'ici. De plus, l'ordonnance couplée aux médicaments l'intriguait une sorte d'anti-dépresseurs. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le papier de prescription, avant de s'agrandir dangereusement. Il devait lui rendre ce portefeuille, tout de suite. En prévenant vaguement Iruka, il se précipita dehors. Le vent lui cingla au visage, et se fut essoufflé qu'il arriva à l'adresse indiquée. Il tambourina de toutes ses forces, mais la porte demeura close. Perdu, il pensa à glisser le paquet dans la boite aux lettres, mais ne jugea pas l'idée correcte. Il attendit encore, longtemps, que quelqu'un vienne, frappant de temps en temps, puis parti, se retournant plusieurs fois vers l'unique fenêtre qu'il voyait depuis la rue, espérant apercevoir quelqu'un, en vain.

De sa chambre, derrière ses rideaux qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des gens de l'extérieur, Sasuke observa le jeune homme blond partir. C'était donc lui qui s'acharnait à frapper à sa porte depuis tout ce temps ? Le connaissait-il ? Non, il se rappellerait vu la couleur éblouissante de ses cheveux. Tout à coup le jeune homme se retourna, instinctivement, Sasuke décolla sa main de la vitre, mais, se sachant invisible, planta son regard dans celui océan de son homologue. Quand il fut hors de son champ de vision, le brun se laissa glisser le long du mur, et pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il fut en proie à l'une des plus violente crise qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Personne ne rentra à la maison se soir là.

* * *

Il n'avait trouvé personne. Demain, il y retournerait. Allongé sur son lit, il tourna la carte d'identité entre ses doigts. Il connaissait toutes les inscriptions par cœur à force de les avoir lu. Il remarqua même qu'elle allait bientôt expirer. Ses yeux scrutèrent longtemps la photo du petit garçon en noir et blanc à gauche de la carte. L'homme qui l'avait percuté ne devait plus vraiment y ressembler, il avait également grandi s'il se référait au 1,55m qu'il lisait. En même temps, le document avait presque 10 ans, il se trouvait idiot de ne le comprendre que maintenant. Le noir et blanc n'aidait pas, il ne pouvait imaginer la couleur des yeux et des cheveux (qu'il devina tout de même foncé) de l'individu. Sasuke Uchiwa. Il se sentait presque entrain de violer l'identité d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Son esprit vagabonda longtemps, et lorsqu'il s'endormit, le bout de plastique entre les mains, il ne sentit pas Iruka qui le couvrit d'un plaid et éteignit la lumière en murmurant « Tu resteras là pour la nuit, ne ? ».

Iruka vivait au dessus du café dont il était propriétaire. Il avait toujours vécu à Konoha, et connaissait une majeure partie des habitants de son quartier qu'il avait pour client. Orphelin, il travailla dur pour se payer le « Shinobi Café », dont il était très fier. A 20 ans à peine, les clés du bâtiment en poche, il le rénova, enchaînant les petits boulots, pour également payer le loyer.  
Aujourd'hui, 15 ans après, il contemplait les fruits de ses efforts chaque jour qui passait. De plus, il avait également trouvé en cet endroit un trésor inestimable : Naruto Uzumaki.

Le blond a été toujours pour lui comme un petit frère, il le prit sous son aile dès qu'il comprit la situation dans laquelle il baignait, balancé entre un père et une mère indifférents, qui ne se supportaient plus, et qui voyaient en leur enfant l'erreur de leur jeunesse, l'échec de leur vie.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien la souffrance de Naruto, celle de ne pas avoir de parents. Aussi, un jour, il avait décidé de le garder chez lui, et de devenir son tuteur. Aucun des deux parents n'avaient omis d'objection, et, la même année, Naruto s'autoproclama fils d'Iruka Unimo et d'une actrice américaine de Floride, expliquant de ce fait sa peau halée et la couleur de ses yeux et cheveux.

Son tuteur aidait en tout point son protégé, dans ses études, ses soucis, des inquiétudes, ses peines de cœur. Il était là à chaque instant de sa vie, le guidant dans ses choix. Aussi, lorsque le lycée à pris fin et que Naruto a dû choisir son université, Iruka fût à la fois soulagé et ému que son « fils » choisisse la fac de littérature de Konoha située à quelques kilomètres de chez lui.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 fini !_

_J'avoue qu'ils sont un peu court, mais vu que je veux poster -trop- rapidement ba je peaufine pas plus que ça hein!_

_Et puis ça fait moins de lecture pour les plus flemmards! _

_*Shikamaru apparaît*_

_"Hein, quoi, qui m'a appelé? Heu ... auteur 5986472 ?*_

_Y'lane _

_*évanouit face à ce Jutsu de téléportation inconnu*_

_*Shikamaru, part se rendormir, quelque part très loin d'ici*_

_Iruka:_

_"Bon .. Et puis puisque mon poussin s'est endormi .. Reviews ?"_

_*Naruto, au pays des pingouins manchots mangeurs de nouilles et allergiques à l'eau de mer : "Atchoum!"_

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE 3 : La majeure partie de ma vie_

La solitude. Il ne comprenait ce mot que trop bien, il avait l'impression que toute sa vie en était teintée, non, qu'elle en était recouvert.

Respirer faisait mal, personne ne pouvait imaginer pareil souffrance, comme si son être même se refusait de survivre. Il aurait préféré mourir de douleurs dès la première fois où il avait fait une crise, pour ne plus connaître l'horreur de la deuxième, puis de la suivante …

Alors il hurlait, d'abord de toute sa voix, puis, au fil des années, en silence. Il avait hurler à s'en rendre sourd, pourtant il en ressortit muet.

Tenter de décrire les sensations qui affluaient dans son corps relevait presque de l'impossible.  
Comment nommer ce mal insupportable qui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur pour oublier la douleur ?

Comment qualifier l'horreur de sentir sa cage thoracique se compresser comme si elle allait exploser, l'impression de se sentir étouffer, mourir lentement, nos membres ne répondant plus de rien, sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour verbaliser cette torture.

Avec de telles afflictions, on ne pouvait que devenir fou. Alors, pour ne pas que quelqu'un ne le qualifie comme tel, Sasuke évitait tout bonnement tout contact avec des personnes « inutiles », ses seules relations, (s'il pouvait vraiment les appeler ainsi) se résumaient à ses parents d'adoptions, son psychologue, et c'était bien suffisant non ?

La maladie dont il souffrait n'était pas très connue, ils savaient l'existence d'autres personnes qui avaient la même pathologie, mais il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Aussi, sa solitude face à cette souffrance n'était que plus grande et il ne trouvait pas de remède à son maux, aussi petit soit-il.

Sous les conseils de son psychologue, il avait tout essayé, la relaxation, la méditation, le yoga, les exercices de respiration, tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à la détente, à l'aider à faire le vide en lui-même. Mais tout cela n'a rien changé à son existence, il continuait fréquemment à faire des crise de paniques inexpliquées, dans des situations souvent banales.

Il se souvint d'un jour où son père d'adoption l'avait emmené faire des courses. Alors âgé de 10 ans, c'était l'une des seules fois de sa vie où il posait ses pieds dans une grande surface autre que l'épicerie de son quartier. La première heure, tout s'était bien passé, il aidait son « père » à remplir le cadi, repérant les produits inscrits sur la liste. C'est arrivé à la caisse que tout empira. Il se rappelait être resté dans la file pendant que son tuteur aller récupérer quelques petites choses qu'il avait remarqué en rayon à la dernière minute, pesant le pour et contre pour aller jeter un œil. Il abandonna donc Sasuke parmi tous ces inconnus.

C'est alors qu'elle survint : la crise.

Le bruit omniprésent partout autour de lui : les enfants qui crient, les adultes qui parlent trop, toutes ces personnes le bousculant, le faisant buter contre le chariot, partout des cris du bruit, alors pour fuir cet enfer il lève les yeux, et la lumière blafarde des néons du plafond blanc l'agresse, en plus des coups qu'il reçoit et les rires criards qui lui brûlent les oreilles. Et son tuteur qui ne revient pas. Alors il baisse les yeux et le cherche, tourne sur lui même, sa vision devient flou, sa tête lourde, il ne reconnaît plus les formes qui se meuvent près de lui, les sons deviennent bourdonnements, son estomac se retourne, il a envie de vomir, il veut s'enfuit mais ses membres ne lui obéissent plus, alors il subit, tremble, respire mal, souffre, et quand tout cela ne devient pas suffisant pour arrêter son enfer, il se met à hurler.  
Accroupi, les mains sur les oreilles, empoignant ses cheveux, il s'égosille. Les personnes proches de lui s'affolent, lui se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, sa tête lui fait tellement mal, son cœur bat si vite qu'il devient douloureux de respirer. Alors il aimerait juste s'allonger par terre et s'endormir, là, sur le sol glacé du supermarché. Son tuteur revient, panique à son tour, lui prend la main et sort, laissant là le cadi et les gens, interrogatifs. Il n'est plus jamais sorti avec l'un de ses parents dès ce moment.

Personne n'avait sut réagir, même pas la personne avec laquelle il habitait, parce que personne n'avait compris.

* * *

« Très bien, faite le vide, pensez à quelque chose de calme, qui vous rend heureux.

-Je- je n'y arrive pas ... »

Et Sasuke trembla de plus belle, laissant ses pensées dériver sur des souvenirs douloureux, comme l'épisode du supermarché.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine » lui sourit son psychologue, lui tendant la main. L'ébène ne lui avait pas dit pour son portefeuille, et donc ses médicaments.

L'Uchiwa rentrait chez lui. Encore une fois, sa séance hebdomadaire avec le spécialiste n'avait rien apporté. Parce qu'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moment de sa vie où il a été heureux, réellement heureux.

Alors, encore une fois, il se dirigea vers la maison, priant de ne rencontrant personne sur le chemin.

Il ouvrit le portillon, cherchant sa clé. Ses mains commençaient à trembler, encore. Bêtement. Parce qu'il eu peur d'avoir oublié sa clé, qu'il savait pourtant la dans sa poche. (L'épisode du portefeuille le hantait) Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le froid du métal, sa respiration reprit un semblant de normalité et il sortit le trousseau.

Trousseau qui se retrouva par terre, lorsque sursauta, il le fit tomber de sa main. Quelqu'un là, juste derrière lui, lui parlait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il l'entendait mais ne comprit rien de ce qu'il disait, alors, il ramassa ses clés, entra maladroitement l'embout dans la serrure, et se rua à l'intérieur, fermant à double-tour, puis se laissa glisser contre la porte, la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Naruto sortit de chez lui en retard, il avait prévu de déposer le paquet dans la boite à lettre, et de vite revenir pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé : le ménage. En effet, Iruka l'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait des invités pour la soirée, et même si leur appartement était juste assez grand pour eux deux, il avait tenu à ce qu'ils dînent chez eux et non dans le café. « Ce devait être des personnes importantes », pensa Naru. Seulement voilà, bien que petit, l'appartement était terriblement bordélique, et, n'étant pas habitué plus que ça à faire le grand ménage, il mélangea plusieurs produits détergeant afin de nettoyer la table qui a elle seule faisant la moitié du salon, et qui portait depuis de nombreuses années les marques de toutes sortes de bêtises que Naruto avait réalisé étant plus petit. Tout comme ce charmant dessin censé représenter Iruka, qui lui faisait plutôt penser à une créature tout droit sortie d'un film d'épouvante…

Il ne souhaitait pas confronter leurs invités à cette … horreur disons le.

Il frotta donc dessus toutes sortes de produits, ce qui eut pour effet d'étaler encore plus le « chef d'œuvre » et d'accentuer son effet fantomatique. De rage, il frappa contre un des piliers qui, avec le temps, s'était effrité, ce qui eut pour résultat de le casser, la table, se retrouvant donc un pied en moins, Naruto aussi, la dite table s'étant venger en écrasant de tout son poids ses orteils.

Ce fût en clopinant, qu'il arriva devant chez l'Uchiwa, et qu'il le vit … de dos seulement.

Il semblait batailler avec ses clés.

« Euh, c'est vous Sasuke Uchiwa ? Nan parce que j'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui devrait vous appartenir et .. »

Il ne pût finir sa phrase que l'autre se précipita à l'intérieur, sans se retourner.  
Naruto le suivit rapidement, mais la porte lui claqua au nez, et il entendit le jeune glisser contre la porte. Et il comprit. Il comprit qu'il était Sasuke, et que son comportement correspondait à ce qu'il avait lu sur l'ordonnance. Alors, il retira un vieux papier se sa poche, et écrivit, sachant que l'autre ne pouvait pas l'entendre, puis il le glissa sous la porte. Sasuke sentit le papier contre le bas de son dos. Il l'attrapa de ses doigts toujours tremblant, et put lire :

_« Je dépose le portefeuille à la porte, je ne vous ai rien pris, promis !_

_Naruto U. »_

Il attendit, le temps que le blond s'en aille, mais, étant donné la largeur de la porte, il ne pu distinguer ses pas s'éloignant dans l'allée.

Après avoir compté jusqu'à 50 temps pendant lequel il aurait eu le temps de sortir totalement de son champ de vision, il ouvrit la porte, sa tête baissée rencontrant son précieux bien et … une paire de vieilles baskets qui avait dû être orange fluo longtemps auparavant.

« Jolies chaussures ... » avait-il murmuré avant qu'un « merci » joyeux ne le fasse sursauter et fermer la porte immédiatement.

Naruto n'avait pas pu voir son visage. Il avait la tête baissé, et de magnifiques cheveux. Finalement, il lui avait claqué la porte au nez sans même avoir ramassé son bien. Il hésita à toquer, puis s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, chercher un table pour remplacer celle qu'il avait … tué.

* * *

** _Voici voici ! J'ai écrit un peu plus que d'habitude, en un temps record qui plus est! *fière*_**

**_L'histoire prend forme petit à petit, je n'ai aucune idée de comment continuer, mais ça va venir!_**

**_(je pense, j'espère, je crois .)_**

**_Je nee!_**

**_P.S: Je ne me suis absolument pas relue ! Pardon pour les fautes! o_**

**_Y'lan_**


	5. Chapter 4

_CHAPITRE 4 : L'auriculaire sourd_

Iruka, rentrant de ses courses, avait rencontré ses invités sur le chemin du retour. Ils avaient discuté longtemps, et au moment de se dire « à tout à l'heure », ils se rendirent qu'il était déjà l'heure …

Le brun pria que son blond avait suivi ses recommandations pour les aliments qu'il avait juste à réchauffer, car Iruka avait tout préparé la veille, par manque de temps. Il poussa légèrement la porte d'entrée, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux (il les avait fermé par … précaution dirons nous), il referma immédiatement la battant, relisant le numéro inscrit dessus, c'était pourtant bien son appartement.

C'est un blondinet tout sourire qui ré-ouvrit, un sourire de trois kilomètres dévorant son visage. Après s'être salué et présenté aux invités, il les fît entrer.  
Iruka faillit hurler. Quel était cet endroit, où, bon dieu OU était passé son appartement, ses affaires, ses meubles et … sa table ! Ce soir, le monde perdrait probablement l'un des seuls japonnais blonds aux yeux bleus de son histoire. Les invités, quant à eux, félicitèrent les habitants de l'état impeccable de la pièce de séjour et du raffinement concernant le choix de la couleur et des meubles, quasi-inexistant.

Kunerai et Asuma Sarutobi étaient des amis d'enfance d'Iruka. Ils avaient grandi ensemble à Konoha, mais avaient continué leurs études dans une ville voisine, c'est pour cela que Naruto ne les connaissaient pas. Ils étaient revenu voir leur ami, annonçant par la même occasion leur mariage et le futur accouchement de Kurenai, enceinte de 3 mois. Le dîner dura bien jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et c'est Naruto qui raccompagna le couple à leur voiture, garée en face du café. Il remonta quelques minutes plus tard, et trouva son tuteur sur le pallier, les bras croisés, le souffle court, et les yeux étrangement écarquillés.

« Tu devrais consulter ahah, ta tête fait peur si tu voyais dans une glace ahah … euh .. Iruka ? »

Le dernier mot n'avait été qu'un murmure, le dit Iruka le prenant fermement l'épaule pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Naruto, instinctivement, mis ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il fit bien. (toujours suivre sa première intution, TOUJOURS)

« UZUMAKI NARUTO (là, ça commençait mal, trop mal) OU EST MA MAISON ?!

-Ba, juste là » (le blond montra l'intérieur, innocemment)

Il allait remettre ses mains qui avaient glissés de ses oreilles, mais Iruka le pris brusquement par les deux épaules, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Na-ru-to-chan », sa voix doucereuse fit trembler le blond plus que quand il hurlait.

« Ok ok, je vais t'expliquer, tiens toi bien ... »

L'Umino retint à peu près l'essentiel : sa table avait rendu l'âme, emportant dans son malheur le suicide collectif des autres meubles de la même série, à savoir deux étagères, un buffet et une sorte de porte-manteau également reconvertit en sèche linge. Naruto avait ouvert le four,et avec la fenêtre ouverte, le contact chaud/froid fit exploser les petites poches contenant les épices et le colorant alimentaire pour le poulet rôti, les pommes de terres s'étaient également fait la malle, sautant du micro-onde (Naruto lui avait fait un cours sur le pourquoi du comment les aliments au contact des ondes devenaient à long terme radioactifs, menant peu à peu à une révolte imminente.) Il ne sût par contre jamais pour les tâches de couleur et l'ampoule des toilettes qui éclairait vert, sûrement un truc « Hulkien ». Ou Narutonien il ne savait plus.

Ce soir là, Naruto fut littéralement sourd face au beuglement de l'adulte, qui lui fit une syncope en retrouvant ses anciens livres de cours (il avait fait des études pour devenir prof à la fac mais enfin …) accroché au plafond de la cuisine pour « éponger l'eau » (au haut, pas sur le sol, narmol … chuuuuut c'est ma fic j'écris ce que je veux!)

* * *

Naruto avait toujours été trop généreux.

Par exemple, lors d'une sortie pour faire ses courses au marché, il avait croisé une brave dame faisant de la dégustation gratuite. Elle lui avait demandé expressément de goûter. Évidemment, il ne sût refuser, puis, se sentant coupable d'avoir consommé sans payer, il acheta trois du dit produit. Ce jour là, Naruto Uzumaki fit treize stands de dégustation gratuite, et acheta à manger pour trois mois. Il devait tenir cela d'Iruka.

Mais Naruto , n'était pas seulement généreux. Il était également curieux. Peut-être même trop.

Alors, cet après-midi là, il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement dû rester chez lui, ou aller au marché saluer quelques commerçants.  
Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva sur le porche d'une maison qui ne était pas inconnue, à « parler » à un autre homme assis derrière la porte close.

Sasuke n'était pas sorti aujourd'hui, ses « parents » étaient parti pour une durée indéterminée dans leur autre maison à la campagne, le laissant seul. D'abord réticents (ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Sasuke seul aussi longtemps dans son état) il cessèrent sous les supplications de celui-ci, qui voulait expérimenter l'indépendance en terrain néanmoins connu. Il entreprit donc ce jour là de s'occuper du ménage. Il ne fit aucun mouvements brusques, respirant longuement à chacun de ses gestes. Pourtant son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit de brefs coups sur la porte d'entrée.

La main levée, il hésitait, devait-il toquer encore une fois ?

La main levée, il hésitait, devait-il ouvrir ?

Au final, ils se laissèrent glisser tous les deux le long de la porte.

Naruto tira un vieux bout de papier de sa poche et sourit face au « déjà vu » de la situation.

Il griffonna.

_C'est encore moi. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je vous ai surpris_.

Il glissa la feuille sous la porte, colla l'oreille contre celle-ci, et attendit.

Sasuke, après avoir lu les quelques mots, courus à travers la maison chercher de quoi écrire, et une feuille qu'il plia en quatre. Il « répondit ».

_C'était de ma faute, surtout pas de la votre. Je n'arrive pas à réagir autrement face à un étranger, surtout après avoir fait une crise la minute auparavant ahah_

Naruto relut plusieurs fois, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sasuke hein ? » Prononça t-il à haute voix. Un double coup sur le porte lui répondit.

Le blond sourit de plus belle. « Un double pour oui et un simple pour non ? »

Un double lui répondit. Il éclata de rire, puis se remit à écrire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la feuille fut remplit. Sasuke passa le papier sous la porte, puis alla rapidement en cherchant une autre. Lorsqu'il revint, il lut ce que Naruto avait écrit sur le dernier espace blanc de la page.

_Je suis désolé, va vraiment falloir que j'y aille ! Je reviens .. disons dans deux jours, même heure, ça ira_ ?

A genoux, le papier entre les mains, le brun étira un faible sourire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, deux coup répondirent au blond, il éclata encore du merveilleux rire que Sasuke commençait à apprécier, puis s'en alla, lançant un « à demain » strident.

* * *

Le quatrième chapitre! '^'

Je suis fière de moi pour l'avoir fini, même si j'avoue, la première partie était légèrement "inutile", mais j'ai trouvé marrant de mettre une touche d'humour ^_^

Donc ! A très vite pour la suite, un peu plus longue j'espère pas vous?

Biiz, Y'lan!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: L'annulaire infidèle**

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été d'un enfer sans nom pour Naruto.

Il dût repasser chez sa mère pour récupérer des papiers importants, et son père avait demandé à le voir.

Il les aimaient ses parents, indéniablement et malgré tout, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer, par peur de souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.

La discussion avec son père avait tourné autour de l'argent, et de sa rentrée à la fac. Il avait également appris que ses deux parents partaient chacun de leur côté, fuyant cette ville aux souvenirs trop douloureux pour eux.

Naruto se sentait tiraillé entre un sentiment profond de liberté et de tristesse, car il se savait à jamais enchaîné aux sentiments que ses géniteurs n'avaient su lui rendre.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ont toujours obligé leur fils à les appeler par leurs prénom. A cause de cela, Naruto ne connut jamais le bonheur de dire « papa » et « maman », augmentant encore plus le malaise qui grandissait en lui chaque jour, celui d'être orphelin de parents vivants.

Il avait bien essayé avec Iruka, mais celui-ci ne cessait de lui répétait que même si il aurait adoré l'avoir comme enfant, il ne remplacerai jamais ceux qui l'ont mis au monde.

Ce même jour, alors âgé de 8 ans, Naruto avait entendu son tuteur pleurer une longue partie de la nuit. C'est pour cette raison qu'il essaya par tous les moyens d'être la fierté du brun, et qu'il décida de ne jamais se séparer de lui.

Lorsque Minato avait entendu le vœux de son fils de rester à Konoha pour ses études, il ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si le jeune garçon avait décidé de le suivre lui, ou même sa mère. Aussi, lorsque vint le moment de se dire au revoir, il remercia Naruto de le laisser partir.

C'est les yeux encore rougies que le blond se rendit chez sa mère le lendemain. Elle lui appris que c'est elle qui avait appelé Minato pour lui annoncer son départ, et que lui aussi avait choisi de partir pour ne pas blesser Naruto.

Blesser ? Ils pensaient donc tous les deux que leur présence blessait leur enfant ? Oui bien sur, Naruto ne s'était jamais plaint (même pas à Iruka) de son sort, acceptant avec le sourire sa situation désespérée. Mais personne ne voyait les larmes qui inondaient son oreiller toute les yeux, personne ne voyait cette lueur d'envie dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils croisaient des parents et leurs enfants, qu'il les voyaient unis.

Lui avait un père et une mère, et ne pouvait même pas les appeler comme tels.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, il resta seul dans son lit, prétextant être malade et laissant Iruka gérer le café.  
C'est ainsi que le lendemain, il oublia la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sasuke.

* * *

Lui avait attendu derrière la porte, seul. Il l'avait même ouverte, deux fois, pensant voir le blond. Il n'avait pas tremblé en émettant l'idée, il était confiant. Et la déception arriva, ce sentiment lui fit mal, autant que lorsqu'il se releva après avoir passé des heures assis contre le froid du battant, quand ses « parents » l'appelèrent pour dîner.

Naruto s'éveilla en sursaut, en proie à de terribles cauchemars. Le réveil affichait 23h, il avait donc passé toute une journée à dormir. Il descendit donc au café où Iruka servait ses derniers clients, des habitués : un couple quinquagénaire composé d'une blonde à forte poitrine et d'un homme à la carrure imposante et aux longs cheveux blancs.

Il fit signe à Iruka qu'il apporterait lui même la commande, se sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé de la journée.

« Je te dis que nous devrions l'emmener avec nous, ça lui fera du bien de voir un peu du pays ! » s'écria la femme.

« Et moi que nous devrions lui laisser la maison ! Il sera beaucoup mieux seul pendant un moment, nous avons eu tendance à le sur-protéger durant toute son adolescence, il serait temps pour lui d'acquérir un peu d'indépendance. » répliqua l'homme.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence, déposa la commande sur leur table et les salua, habitué à leur poussé de voix et leurs petites disputes :

« Salut les vieux ! » lança t-il joyeusement.

« Tiens gamin, ramène quelques verres en plus à mon cher mari, qu'il me donne raison.

-Pas sûr qu'il serait raisonnable de boire autant à vos âges la vieille », répliqua le blond en évitant adroitement le coup de poing de la dite vieille.

« Vous discutiez de votre gosse ? » demanda Naruto, qui savait de le couple était assistant maternel ou quelque chose du genre.

« Ce gosse est plus âgé que toi petit ! » ria l'homme.

« Tsunade-San, Jiraya-San, pardonnez Naruto, il était un peu malade aujourd'hui », s'excusa Iruka en s'approchant de Naruto lui donnant discrètement un coup de coude.

« Il a l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa journée au lit à chialer comme un gosse, ce qu'il est en fait » lança Tsunade pendant que Naruto fusilla son tuteur du regard sachant qu'il avait tout raconté.

« Et donc, si il est majeur il peut très bien gérer sa p'tite vie tranquille, pas besoin de maman Tsunade et papa Jiraya dans les pattes hein !

-Naruto … commença Iruka.

- Eh bien, le coupa Jiraya, disons qu'il est un peu … spécial dirons-nous. On ne peut pas vraiment le laisser sans surveillance …

-C'est un malade, ou quelque chose du genre ? Je veux dire, ça serait dangereux pour les autres s'il restait seul ?

-Çà le serait surtout pour lui-même gamin , continua Tsunade, »

Naruto réfléchit un instant, jouant avec une de ses longues mèches encadrant son visage. (encore un autre tic hérité de sa mère cette fois) Iruka regardait son fils tendrement, il savait que dans ses moments là, Naruto essayait par tous les moyens de chercher une solution pour autrui.

Jiraya le stoppa dans ses réflexions :

« C'est gentil de vouloir essayer gamin, mais c'est vraiment difficile de le faire sortir pour l'instant. Et puis il doit apprendre à devenir autonome Tsunade ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime ce gosse, et par respect pour ses défunts parents je ferai tout pour continuer à l'aider à se sentir bien mais …. Raaaaah ce petit Uchiwa me fait tellement de peine !

« Uchiwa ? ,pensa tout haut Naruto, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise …

Hey les vieux, continua t-il, je peux venir chez vous pour le voir ?

-Et bien, avant de venir ici nous avons dîner, je pense qu'il doit déjà dormir, et puis … voir du monde à cet heure-ci ne serait peut-être pas bon pour lui. Une présence extérieur dans son environnement pourrait le déstabiliser … (Sasuke : On parle de moi comme un animal là?! -Naruto : Sas'ke, couché!)

-Naruto ?, intervint Iruka, pourquoi tiens-tu donc à voir ce garçon ? »

Le blond se pinça la lèvre inférieur, coupable d'avoir manqué à son rendez-vous. Alors, il se mit à raconter rapidement l'histoire du portefeuille, puis sa « rencontre » avec le brun.

Tsunade et Jiraya sautèrent littéralement de joie, tandis qu'Iruka pris son fils dans ses bras, alors, tous se laissèrent prendre à l'euphorie générale, content que Sasuke tissent enfin des liens, même au travers d'une porte. Mais au moins communiquait-il.

« Nous rentrons ! S'écria Tsunade, nous devons absolument lui parler de toi ! Peut-être qu'enfin il pourra se faire un ami ! Jiraya ! Rentrons, tout de suite ! »

Le dit Jiraya lâcha à contre cœur la bouteille de sake fraîchement ouverte par Naruto.

« Gamin, passe à la maison demain ! Vers 18h ! », chantonna Tsunade en passant la porte du café, traînant son mari à sa suite.

* * *

Ohayo !

Chapitre 5 online! Bon, j'avoue que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup!

Mais bon, au moins j'ai réussi à donner un nouveau tournant à la fic ahah!

Jusqu'à ce que je le tape, je ne savais pas moi-même que Tsunade et Jiraya seraient les "parents" de Sasu !

Mais enfin, j'espère que ce genre de fic n'existe pas déjà! Parce que je ne suis pas du tout allé vérifier!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA je rentre à la fac vendredi! J'espère avoir le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici là histoire de ne pas vous faire trop attendre!

Quelques petites reviews seraient les bienvenues pour encourager un peu votre dévoué!

A très vite! ;)

Y'lan


	7. Chapter 6

**J'espère que ce chapitre va apparaître correctement je sens le bug là ...**

_Chapitre 6 : Un coup de pouce bienvenue_

18h.  
Naruto attendait sur le porche maintenant familier, la main tendue, ne sachant s'il devait frapper ou sonner. Il réfléchissait encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sur Tsunade, tout sourire.

Elle le fit entrer et l'emmena au salon où son mari lisait tranquillement le journal (oh clichééééé).

Il se plaça en face du couple qui le fit asseoir.

« Bien, commença Tsunade, Sasuke doit être dans sa chambre, avant que tu ailles le voir nous devons discuter de certaines choses avec toi.

-Hum .. » répondit vaguement Naruto, observant l'habitat avec attention. De nombreuses photos ornaient le mur, mais aucuns visages présents ne portaient les marques du petit garçon de la photo d'identité, aucune toison ébène ne figurait sur le papier glacé.

Le couple remarqua son trouble et son regard fixe. Jiraya devança sa femme :

« Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu poser avec nous. Rien de que de se savoir devant un objectif à sourire le stresse … beaucoup.

-Je comprends.

-Gamin … C'est vraiment plus difficile qu'il paraît … on a essayé de lui parler de toi, de la discussion que nous avons eu hier avec Iruka.

- Il a paniqué Naruto. Crois-moi, il aimerait te voir mais il ne sait pas comment il devrais réagir …

- Il vous l'a dit ?

-Quoi ? Non gamin, pas- pas explicitement mais nous l'avons comprit à la façon dont il fixait le vide. Tu sais dans ces moments là, il réfléchit trop, et se crée des scénarios monstres dans sa tête.

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- A cause de ce qu'il a vécu plus jeune. Il a essayé tu sais, de créer des liens, de se faire des amis, mais à chaque fois, il tremblait, bégayait ou alors ne parlait pas du tout. Il ne sait pas comment faire tu comprends ?

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur sa « maladie », et je pense que vous y connaissait beaucoup plus que moi mais ce n'est pas impossible de le guérir, j'en suis persuadé !

- Naruto, reprit Tsunade, j'ai été pédiatre, et je connais Sasuke depuis le berceau, crois-moi, s'il existait une façon de le soigner Jiraya et moi aurions tout fais pour l'appliquer !

- Laissez moi essayer, Tsunade-San, Jiraya-San s'il vous plaît. »

Le ton était suppliant, et l'appellation respectueuse dont Naruto les gratifia les fit sourire tous les deux.

Pendant deux longues heures, le couple expliqua.

Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient : la mort tragique des parents Uchiwa, les crises de Sasuke, la disparition de l'aîné, l'adoption.

Ils décrivirent les angoisses qui peuplaient la vie de Sasuke, leur propre crainte, leur impuissance, leur peine, faisant réaliser à Naruto la détresse dans laquelle baignait constamment l'adolescent.

* * *

« Viens », lui demanda Tsunade en le traînant vers les escaliers.

Il entendit à l'étage une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer, et aperçu brièvement une silhouette qui filait vers une autre pièce.

« Sasuke », cria Tsunade près de Naruto en bas des escaliers.

Aucune réponse. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Tsunade grimpa les marches, faisant signe à l'adolescent de l'attendre en bas. Elle toqua brièvement à la porte du brun, lui annonçant la présence du jeune garçon, lui demandant s'il voulait le recevoir.

Elle ne remarqua pas la présence du blond derrière elle, et sursauta lorsque celui-ci lui demanda si elle pouvait lui apporter de quoi écrire.  
Elle ne posa pas de questions , le laissant se glisser le long de la porte, et lui tendit une feuille et un stylo, avant de redescendre, jettant un dernier œil soucieux à Naruto, qui lui griffonnait sur le papier.

Sasuke avait entendu le glissement contre le bois glacé, et avait à présent l'oreille collée contre lui, à l'affût.

Naruto passa le papier sous la fente, attendant.

Sasuke put lire ces mots :

« Désolé pour hier, j'avais juste complètement oublié ahaha, c'était pas très malin je sais »

Sasuke ne pouvait douter de ses « paroles », mais son cœur se serra. « Oublié ». Bien sur, les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier, il en avait l'habitude, pourtant il s'était dit que la prochaine personne qu'il rencontrerai, il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas.  
Venant de la part de Naruto, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, cela lui fit mal. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, il ne put même pas tenir correctement le stylo, alors, de désespoir, il « renvoya » la feuille.

Naruto la réceptionna, tournant et retournant, sans comprendre. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre ? Il … le rejetait ? Alors lui aussi eut mal. S'il savait .

Il lâcha la feuille étendant ses bras le long de la porte et ses paumes à même le sol tournées sur le haut, sa tête penchée vers l'arrière.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et pris sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts tremblant tirant sur sa chevelure ébène.

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Dix minutes, une heure ? La voix de Naruto rompit le silence.

« Je-je repasse demain, ok ? »

Il commença à se lever.

Sasuke voulut aussi, pour lui hurler de rester, qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, qu'il la réchauffait même au travers d'une planche de bois froide, que sa voix l'apaiseait qu'il ne voulait plus rester seul, sans parvenir à cesser ses tremblements.

Il voulait tant lui crier qu'il en avait marre d'être vide, de rester briser parce que sa volonté ne suivait plus sa raison, que tout son être se résignait petit à petit de son état, acceptant l'impuissance, acceptant l'échec de devenir quelqu'un, le mépris de ne rester personne.

Mais il ne put.

Il ne pouvait parler, alors il se frappa la tête contre la porte, deux fois, trois fois, frappant oui et non à la fois, accentuant ses peut-être et ses sûrement.

Il voulait l'ouvrir cette foutue porte, rattraper cet homme donc il imaginait les traits, le supplier de rester, qu'il parlerai, comblant ces silences dans lesquels il s'emmurait depuis des années.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne sortit, alors à la place, il versa des larmes, amères, comme si elles hurlaient pour lui, frappant durement le sol, secouant tout son corps en de longs soubresauts.

Il avait mal, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ça n'avait rien de physique.

Naruto était partit.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsqu'il descendit pour dîner, Tsunade lui dit qu'elle avait donné un double des clés à Naruto pour le lendemain, ne pouvant être présente pour l'accueillir.

Jiraya observa ses réactions, gravant la lueur qu'il aperçut dans les yeux abyssales au creux de sa mémoire.

Ses longues années de médecine lui avait appris à reconnaître lorsque ses patients même les moins expressifs étaient heureux.

Sasuke ne rayonnait pas, mais il connut à cet instant un sentiment nouveau : l'intérêt pour autrui.

C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, ils discutèrent de ce nouvel arrivant dans leur vie, (enfin surtout dans celle de Sasuke) et que celui-ci relut plusieurs leur première et unique « conversation », souriant parfois face aux réponses du blonds et aux siennes aussi, se pensant incapable de se dévoiler autant à un inconnu. Enfin inconnu, il ne le percevait plus comme tel désormais, et même si tout cela semblait aller « trop vite » il s'endormit tout excité de la résolution qu'il avait prise pour le lendemain !

* * *

_Yosh, chapitre 6 okey' !_

_Encore une fois, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe et les mots qui viendraient à manquer mais comme d'habitude je ne me suis tout simplement pas relu!_

_Faut que je viens tout juste de l'écrire, et que je suis tellement impatient de le poster tout de suite que voilà quoi ... (la répartie hé hé)_

_Encore un pas dans l'évolution (si on peut l'appeler comme ça) entre nos deux protagonistes! Un nouveau personnage fera son entrée dans le prochain chapitre que j'imagine déjà, vous serez surpris! (peut-être, je crois, j'espère. u_u)_

_A très très vite, et merci à mes fidèles lectrices qui m'envoient souvent des messages d'encouragements! Vous pouvez participer à ce magnifique geste de sympathie grâce à vos reviews auxquelles je réponds assez rapidement (alerte par mail sur mon téléphone: in-ra-table!)_

_Pleins de biiiz_

_Y'lan_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7: L'index s'emballe et tourne trop vite_

Naruto arriva tard chez lui ce soir là, il avait marché longuement, réfléchissant. Iruka l'attendait dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit.  
Le blond se laissa tomber dessus, les bras en croix, soupirant bruyamment.

Son tuteur sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne fit aucunes remarques, passant de temps sa main dans la tignasse dorée, attendant que le jeune homme prenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« J'y retourne demain. »

Iruka se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant, puis laissa son protégé dormir, lui retirant tout de même ses chaussures.

* * *

17h59.

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, impatient comme jamais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une petite voiture grise s'arrêta juste devant le portillon. Son cœur rata un battement et il se retourna rapidement. Personne ne devait venir. Personne à part **_lui_**.

Il attendit donc dans la salle de bain de côté de sa chambre que le mystérieux inconnu s'en aille.

C'est uniquement lorsque la porte d'entrée verrouillée s'ouvrit et qu'une voix familière annonça sa présence qu'il se calma.

C'était LUI, juste lui.

Naruto était en retard. Iruka lui avait demandé de faire quelques courses, mais elles ont été plus longues que prévu, il décida donc de ne pas retourner chez lui déposer la voiture et revenir à pied, il était suffisamment en retard.

Il se gara rapidement devant la maison, pris le double des clés soigneusement donné par Tsunade et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, lança par habitude un « pardon pour l'intrusion » (ojamashimasu, en jap ça fait de suite plus classe, même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça s'écrit ahaha).

Il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers l'étage, devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, sur laquelle une feuille disait « entre », ce qu'il s'empressa de faire en souriant quand il reconnu l'écriture soignée du brun.

Il l'ouvrit donc à la volée, lançant un « salut ! » qui s'évanouit brutalement. La chambre était vide.

Il entendit la porte derrière lui se fermer, alors qu'il sentit un poids s'y appuyer. Il se retournant et pris avec un grand sourire un papier qui y avait été glissé, et sur lequel il était écrit « salut ».

Le cœur du blond se fit soudainement léger. Il rigola avant de s'adresser à son hôte, s'appuyant lui-même contre la porte.

Il renvoya le papier et dit :

« Alors on inverse les places aujourd'hui hein ? C'est pour te faire pardonner pour hier ? »

Deux coups lui répondirent. Puis la feuille revint et il lut : « Regardes, mais ne touche à rien. »

Encore un éclat de rire.

« J'admire de là c'est ça ? »

Encore deux coups.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit, il admira.

La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais bien organisé, donc l'espace n'était pas saturé.

Un lit une place était poussé contre le mur dans l'angle gauche, au dessus duquel surplombait une étagère remplie de livres. A droite, et donc en face de lui, une large fenêtre donnait sûrement sur la rue et le portillon. Une armoire à sa gauche tout près de lui, et un bureau en partie sous la fenêtre. Simple, rien de plus. Aucuns posters ni peluches, rien de superflue.

Tout le contraire de son univers à lui. Tout était en ordre, trop propre, trop … parfait.

Il eut malgré lui un pincement au cœur. La chambre d'un adolescent, voire d'un jeune adulte, devait être emplie de détails qui montraient sa personnalité, son caractère, sa passion.

Dans cette chambre, neutre, aux couleurs impersonnelles, il eut soudainement très froid, et frissonna contre la porte. Il remarqua cependant un objet qui lui sembla très intéressant, et un sourire illumina son visage. Il reprit alors la parole, demandant, enthousiaste :

« Hey Sasuke ! Elle est à toi cette guitare ? »

Un écrit lui répondit :

« Oui, Jiraya me l'a donné mais je ne sais pas en jouer.

- Je pourrai l'essayer, là tout de suite ? »

Sasuke entendit la pointe d'excitation qui perçait dans la voix du blond. Alors, après une légère hésitation, il toqua deux fois.

Naruto s'empressa donc de se lever, saisit l'instrument et revint s'asseoir.

Sasuke remarqua que l'autre accordait sa gratte. Les premières notes se firent hasardeuses puis une mélodie je joua avec plus d'assurance.

La voix de Naruto se méla à l'instrument, et Sasuke reconnu Chasing cars de Snow Patrol.

Il trouva sa voix merveilleuse, rocailleuse, parfois voilée lorsqu'elle basculait dans les aigus, tantôt douce tantôt violente, puissante puis calme. Naruto était tout cela à la fois, et Sasuke adorait ça. Il frissonnait.

* * *

Jiraya et sa femme se tenait aussi derrière une porte, mais ils étaient debout, et entrèrent sans même toquer.

« Tiens, maman, papa, que me vaut votre visite ? » demanda avec un sourire un jeune homme aux cheveux pourtant grisonnant.

Tsunade commença:

« Des nouvelles de Sasuke. Tu penses pouvoir lui donner un traitement rapidement ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'un traitement soit réellement efficace.

- Une personne peut-elle en être un ?

- Une personne ? Répondit l'autre, dubitatif. Tu veux dire que Sasuke à réussi à … créer des liens ? »

Jiraya, jusqu'à présent muet, pris la parole :

- Disons qu'il est entrain d'en faire. Tu pourrais avancer son rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine ?

Ainsi, nous pourrions nous retrouvons en famille, et vous vous verrez en dehors du « travail ». »

L'autre semblait réfléchir longuement.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Kabuto ?

* * *

_Ohayo! Voilà le chapitre, tout frais tout neuf!_

_Je viens de le finir, profitons de la productivité ahaha_

_Vous vous en doutiez que le fils de Tsu et Jiraya était Kabuto? En même temps, je sais pas, la couleur des cheveux et tout (bon ça aurait pu être Kakashi c'est vrai -je viens à peine d'y penser en fait-)_

_Franchement, un Naruto qui conduit, qui joue de la guitare et qui chante! Kami-sama c'est un fantasme!_

_N'hésitez pas à "reviewer" pour me donner votre avis et comment vous percevez la suite, je réponds à "tout" le monde ! _

_A très vite pour la suite!_

_Y'lan_


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Substantiel majeur_

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Cela 2 semaines que Naruto venait chez eux. Lorsque le couple était à la maison, il discutait un peu avec eux avant de grimper et d'entrer sans frapper dans la chambre du brun.

Il savait quand passer, en soirée à 18h, ou en début d'après midi, vers 14h.

Lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le porche, il envoyait un sms à Sasuke, prévenant de sa présence et lui laissant le temps de se « cacher ».

Ils avaient échangé leur numéro le jour même où le blond lui avait emprunté sa guitare.

Naruto avait pris l'habitude de jouer un morceau avant de partir de chez Sasuke, toujours assis contre la porte, dans la chambre du brun, qu'il ne trouvait plus aussi froide que la première fois, comme si sa présence seule la réchauffait jusqu'à sa prochaine visite le lendemain.

Leurs longues discutions avait l'amené à se confier petit à petit à Naruto, qui lui dit comprendre son mal-être, qu'il vivait aussi une vie difficile, qu'il se sentait étouffer, pour une raison différente il est vrai, mais tout de même.

L'un comme l'autre connaissaient la souffrance de l'autre, la peur, celle d'être rejeté plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_Ils souffraient seuls, mais au moins ils étaient deux_ , avait un jour écrit Naruto, faisant pouffer le brun discrètement, avant d'éclater de rire, accompagnant l'autre.

Ils s'étaient ensuite tut de longues secondes, appréciant encore la voix de l'autre.

Kabuto, présent ce jour-là (ils n'habitait plus chez ses parents mais les visitait souvent depuis l'apparition du blond ), écouta son petit frère adoptif rire, l'entendant pour la première fois, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés, appréciant l'instant.

Il avait également fait la connaissance de Kabuto, le fils unique de Jiraya et Tsunade, et appris que c'était lui qui s'occupait de Sasuke.

Naruto leur avait demandé si ça n'affectait pas leur relation, vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis petit et qu'ils étaient presque comme des frères.

L'argenté à lunettes lui expliqua que personne ne connaissait leur lien de « parenté » au travail, lui permettant ainsi de suivre le brun dans toute son évolution.

La seule condition était de se vouvoyer, de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais vu. Cela avait difficile au début, l'un parce qu'il avait peur que l'expérience échoue, l'autre par crainte de voir son aîné se faire sanctionner par sa faute.

Les deux consultations de ces dernières semaines avait permis à Kabuto de constater par lui-même les changements chez son « patient ». Il parlait plus, souriait aussi, rarement, mais il l'avait vu.

Et le centre de ses conversations était toujours ce Naruto, énergumène apparemment très bavard et bon vivant.

Sasuke semblait avoir plus confiance aux gens qui l'entourait, et le fait d'avoir des « dialogues » réguliers avec le blond lui avait même permis de sortir au restaurant un soir avec ses « parents ».

Il passa lui-même sa commande, parlant très bas certes, mais parlant tout de même. Tsunade eu les larmes aux yeux, souriant durant le repas, pendant que Jiraya racontait, heureux, pleins de blagues les plus débiles les unes que les autres qui avaient même fait rire Sasuke, qui ne faisait quasiment plus de crises.

Ils étaient aux anges. Sasuke, leur Sasuke, vivait. Et son traitement s'était imposait en la personne de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se dépêcha.

Il avait une soirée prévue avec des amis venant de très loin, de Suna, et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le début du lycée.

Il était 17h. Il décida de venir plus tôt chez Sasuke, ne voulant pas annuler son rendez-vous journalier chez le brun.

Debout devant le poche, essoufflé d'avoir couru, il envoya son message habituel, un bref « Je suis là ! ».

Il prit le temps d'attendre que Sasuke lise le message, se reculant pour voir une silhouette bougeant devant les rideaux de la chambre du brun, pensant que celui-ci sortait pour le laisser entrer.

Il sourit et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Sasuke avait décidé de décorer un peu sa chambre, sous les conseils du blond qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il avait senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, mais ouvrit le message sans réellement le voir, absorber dans son activité.

Il n'entendit pas non plus les pas dans les escaliers, et alla vers la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

**_(J'avais VRAIMENT envie de couper là, mais je suis sympa, alors je continue un peu, ça mérite pleiiiiiiiiins de reviews ça ! ahahah)_**

Noir.

Blond.

Noirs.

Bleus.

Pâle.

Bronzée.

Sasuke avait senti son cœur s'arrêter et sa respiration se stopper. Il murmura :

« Naru … to »

La porte se ferma brusquement. Naruto se jeta sur son homologue, plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne, l'entourant de ses bras, respiration le parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux.

_**(Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan je rigole ! Sérieux vous y avez cru ahahahahhahha, c'est bon j'arrête, voici la VRAIE suite nyaaa)**_

La porte se ferma brusquement.

« Merde », pensa très intelligemment Naruto, guettant le moindre son venant de l'autre côté de la cloison, l'oreille collée sur celle-ci.

Sasuke, lui, attendait. Il attendait les réactions d'avoir été surpris de cette façon.

Mais rien. Les tremblements ne vinrent pas. Son cœur battait toujours très vite, mais il n'avait pas envie de vomir ou l'impression d'étouffer.

Alors, il rouvrit la porte de lui-même.

* * *

_Fin, et là ce n'est pas une blague ahahah!_

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir écrit ce chapitre! J'ai eu cours ce matin et ai déjà pleins de choses à assimiler, j'ai donc mis à profit la petite demi-heure dont je disposais pour écrire ce chapitre!_

_Je viens de le finir, donc mission réussie yeah! \uOu/_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de la rencontre furtive et imprévue? _

_Je pense finir cette fic rapidement, je ne risque plus d'avoir le loisir d'écrire aussi souvent à partir de la semaine prochaine!_

_Je vous dis donc à trèèèèès vite pour le prochaine chapitre! Biiiz_

_Y'lan_


	10. Chapter 9

_J'aimerai dédicacer ce Chapitre à **CookiesHime**, parce que l'espoir est toujours là, et qu'il nous est transmis par les personnes qui nous aiment._

_Je te souhaite de tout cœur de trouver le Naruto qui manque à ta vie. _

_Bien affectueusement, _

_Yocklane_

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Annulaire de promesses_

Pour cette fois, c'est Naruto qui tremblait. Du moins ses mains.

C'est Sasuke qui avait ouvert la porte que lui même avait fermé, c'est Sasuke qui le fixait maintenant, faisant légèrement rosir ses joues de se sentir dévisagé de la sorte.

C'est le prénom de Sasuke qui franchirent ses lèvres pendant qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement.

Et c'est Sasuke qui le faisait trembler à cet instant.

Les secondes, interminables, défilaient.

Naruto fit un pas, Sasuke recula. Ils sourirent assez bizarrement, puis d'un accord silencieux s'assirent, contre le porte pour Naruto, et sur son lit pour le son hôte.

« Je … désolé d'avoir d'avoir débarqué plus tôt ahah » fit-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Foutu tic.

Sasuke eu un rictus que le blond ne remarqua pas.

Même si c'était par hasard, même si ça aurait jamais du se passer de la sorte, il ne regrettait pas.

Voir le blond devant lui, le découvrir blond d'ailleurs, provoqua une sorte d'euphorie chez lui. Alors il l'observa plus encore, cette personne si … familière.

Naruto portait un jean taille bleu foncé, et un tee-shirt blanc tout simple. Il avait ses baskets d'un autre temps qui auraient été orange fluo, et sur sa hanche reposait un sac bleu clair en bandoulière.

Il avait remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, que le blond été légèrement plus petit, mais ses épaules étaient carrés et sa taille marquée, il devait faire beaucoup du sport.

Le plus jeune aussi observait discrètement Sasuke.

Sa peau était très pâle, il ne devait pas sortir beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, presque intimidant, ses cheveux, qu'il avait déjà aperçu, devait être doux et soyeux. Sa silhouette était fine, élancée, il semblait un peu calleux par endroit, mais n'en demeurait pas moins beau pour autant.

Tout entre eux respiraient le contraire, l'opposition.

_Terne_

_Brillant_

_Ombre_

_Lumière_

Naruto se détacha soudain de la silhouette brune, laissant son regard parcourir les murs de la chambre à présent couvert d'un papier peint bleu sombre.

Il se leva brusquement. Des feuilles, blanches, étaient collées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il put y lire :

_Courage_

_Espoir_

_Liberté_

_Puis il se t_ourna encore :

_Bonheur_

_Paix_

_Amitié_

Il posa ses yeux sur la guitare, l'attrapa, faisant se tasser Sasuke tout contre le mur, attendant.

Et il joua. Et il chanta. Et il pleura.

Sasuke ferma les paupières, se laissant bercer. C'était la première qu'il l'entendait vraiment. Sans avoir de cloison les séparant.

La barrière physique était tombé, et celle de son cœur cédait petit à petit.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il plongea ses yeux bleues dans le regard sombre. Pour la première fois, ils se regardaient, réellement.

Sasuke savait vaguement que les yeux étaient la porte de l'âme. En plongeant dans le bleu océan, il en pris pleinement conscience, et c'était alors dévoilé un ciel bleu paisible, infini.

Alors Sasuke ouvrit le premier la bouche murmurant :

« Jolies chaussures »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, face au déjà vu de la situation.

Il le voyait rire. Et c'était magnifique.

Tout en lui l'était, ses yeux si bleues respirant la vie semblaient lui donner tout l'oxygène qui lui manquait. Il se sentait renaître.

Naruto reposa la guitare près du lit, contre lequel il resta appuyé, basculant sa tête en arrière, voyant Sasuke à l'envers.

« Comme ça, on dirait que tu souris tout le temps » dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Naruto essuya les quelques gouttes cristallines qui parsemaient son visage.

Les larmes avaient coulées d'elles même, pour la première fois, il avait su extériorisé sa douleur, et il l'avait fait devant une personne qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

Les mots qu'il avait lu dans la pièce lui avait cinglé au visage se qu'il se refoulait à garder enfoui, espérant secrètement, sans vraiment y croire.

Et pourtant, c'était le jeune homme atteint de phobie sociale, d'agoraphobie et de troubles relationnelles qui les avaient gravées de sa main.

Comment rester impassible, en voyant sa faiblesse devenir la force d'un autre.

Sasuke le pensait également. Il avait décidé de changer. Il avait exorcisé ses peurs en les écrivant au blond, maintenant il exprimait ses désirs sur les quatre murs de sa chambre, partout autour de lui.

« Regardes la porte », avait-il soufflé à l'adresse du blond.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

_Vivant_

_Plus seul_

Pourquoi ces quelques mots résonnaient dans tout son être, le faisaient frisonner ?

Parce que c'étaient ceux que Sasuke écrivait pour lui, inscrivait pour eux.

Naruto oublia son rendez-vous et ses amis de Suna.

Pendant de longues heures, ils discutèrent, de vive voix.

Naruto aimait celle douce et profonde du brun, contrastant avec la sienne, plus criarde.

* * *

L'un comme l'autre se confièrent.

Sasuke expliqua, tout. La mort de ses parents devant ses yeux par un voyou de bas étage qui voulait juste leur voler de l'argent au sortir d'un restaurant, la fuite de son frère, leur placement dans des familles d'accueil, ses crises, la peur incontestée de voir ceux qui lui restait lui être enlevé.

Naruto déchargea le poids sur son cœur. Celui d'être né, non désiré, abandonné, s'entourant de pleins d'amis pour se réaliser encore plus seul. La crainte de voir ses parents partir trop loin, qui finalement se réalisa, le fardeau qu'il se savait être pour Iruka, qui avait tant concédé pour le faire entrevoir un bonheur stable, et réel.

Tout.

Tout.

Tout.

Inlassablement, à chacune de leur, paroles, ils trouvaient en l'autre la force, le courage qui leur manquait. Ils se comprenaient tant que tout leur être en était bouleversé.

Au bout de longues minutes, Sasuke se leva.

Il fouilla sous son lit, cherchant à y extraire quelque chose. Naruto s'approcha, passant à son tour ses mains sous le meuble, tirant avec le brun.

Un énorme morceau de toile immaculée.

« Je- je l'ai acheté hier ».

Il leva la tête fixant le plafond, et Naruto comprit.

« Les dimensions sont exacts ?». Demanda t-il.

L'autre répondit silencieusement en hochant la tête.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, euphoriques.

« Aides moi à le remplir » demanda doucement Sasuke.

Alors, ils se mirent au travail.

Allongés sur le ventre à même le seul, un marqueur à la main, ils écrivirent chacun leur tour.

Puis Sasuke courut chercher un escabeau, un marteau et des clous, qu'ils avaient préalablement peint en bleu.

Ils fixèrent la toile au plafond, allongé sur le lit du brun, contemplant leur œuvre, un sourire béat au visage.

* * *

Lorsque Tsunade, Jiraya et Kabuto rentrèrent ce soir là, ils trouvèrent Naruto au salon avec Sasuke, celui-ci allongé dans le canapé, les yeux clos et le blond assis par terre contre lui (le canapé), jouant un morceau de guitare.

Ils demandèrent alors au blond de rester manger, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter.

Kabuto déviait de l'un à l'autre, les regardant manger, parler, communiquer.

Tant d'année à vouloir trouver un traitement pour celui qu'il considérait comme son propre frère, pour finalement le trouver en la personne de Naruto, qui habitait à quelques rues d'ici.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut guérir, mais il suffit souvent d'une seule personne pour tout soigner.

Son cœur se fit plus léger. Il était soulagé, et empli d'espoir.

Comme si cette maladie innommable n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

_Avant dernier chapitre. _

_J'espère que vous avez pu ressentir toutes les émotions que j'ai voulu transmettre au travers de cet écrit._

_C'est souvent délicat, voire difficile de bien exprimer ces choses. _

_La fin approche, j'en suis tout ému !_

_Je pense commencer à l'écrire tout de suite pour le poster après demain._

_A très vite,_

_Y'lan_


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : Comme les deux doigts de la main_

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes! : _**

**Sasu-chan** : Ohayo Sasu-chan !

Merci beaucoup de l'avoir commencé, et surtout fini ! Merci aussi d'avoir daigné lire Grandir Ensemble, d'ailleurs le chapitre 3 (et le dernier aussi du coup) est en cours d'écriture ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, mais je n'oublie pas J

Merci encore pour tes gentillesses !

A très vite, Y'an

**Frite** : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis la première insatisfaite dans l'histoire ! C'est vrai que niveau écriture je n'ai pas fait de pavés … mais en même temps, comme je l'avais expliqué, j'écrivais puis publiais tout de suite après, pour ne pas vous faire attendre :3

Je pense rajouter des « parties » à la fic, et je tiens bien à préciser que ce ne sera pas une suite, mais plus une modification interne qui n'influencera pas (je l'espère !) l'histoire originale !

Merci encore, et oui, vivement la prochaine ! J

A très vite,

Y'lan

* * *

Un océan infini dans lequel de doux rayons de soleil s'épanchaient. Aucun défaut sur la traînée bleuâtre, juste la perfection de l'instant.

Bleu

Dorée

Parfait

Sasuke faisait souvent ce genre de rêves. Ainsi, ses réveils n'étaient que plus beau.

Et dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il voyait la toile qu'ils avaient accroché avec Naruto. Ce qu'il lisait alors faisait le bonheur de ses journées, et était la thérapie à ses crises, moins fréquentes désormais.

Il n'était pas guéri, il le savait. Et pour preuve.

Bien qu'il avait largement l'âge de conduire, il ne put jamais passer son permis.

Il était trop crispé en voiture, paniquant au moindre accrochage, à la moindre erreur.

Il savait tout, en théorie.

Alors le défi qu'il s'était fixé depuis quelques semaines était de le passer, ce fameux permis.

Le code fut vite expédier, et Naruto avait demandé à un ami de longue date de s'occuper des leçons de Sasuke, lui ayant expliqué sa situation.

Les premières heures étaient très éprouvantes, mais peu à peu le blocage disparut.

Au travers de cette expérience, il avait pris confiance dans d'autres domaines, osant sortir un peu plus souvent, pour aller faire de brèves courses ou à la boulangerie du coin. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde, il pouvait gérait ses accès de stress et ses légères crises d'angoisses.

Il n'était pas guéri, loin de là, mais il se soignait, et il n'était plus seul.

Alors il fixait la première chose qu'il voyait en ouvrant les yeux : son plafond, et souriait.

* * *

« Maintenant ? Hum, tu n'a peut-être pas choisi le bon moment. Tu as pensé à ce qui arriverait si tu réapparaissais dans sa vie comme ça ? Hum … Je ne lui dirais rien pour l'instant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Oui, je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais. Oui, oui, il est à la maison, c'est bon ? »

Kabuto raccrocha, puis soupira bruyamment. Il savait que ce jour arriverai, il s'y était préparé, mais ne pouvait tout de même pas se résigner.

Il reprit le combiné.

« Papa, c'est moi, il revient, préviens Maman. Oui, nous n'en parlerons pas à Sasuke, il le fera lui-même.

Oh une dernière chose, appel Naruto. »

* * *

Naruto était dans le train. Cette semaine, il avait rendu visite à ses parents, qui ne vivaient pas si loin que ça l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne l'avait rejeter. Il avait même pu leur parler de Sasuke un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis chez Minato.

Ils discutèrent, rigolèrent, tout naturellement.

« Comme une famille» avait-il pensé.

Oh, les mots étaient maladroits, après tout ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de souvenirs communs et joyeux à partager, alors le fils laissait le plus souvent ses parents se remémorer une période du lycée.

Ces instants étaient doux, paisibles.

Il savait qu'ils ne dureraient pas, alors il avait profité, se disant que chaque jour qui passait l'éloigné de ses parents mais le rapprochait de Sasuke.

Son téléphone sonna, et avec un sourire, il décrocha.

* * *

Lui marchait, une lettre à la main, anxieux.

Il avait gardé contact avec celui qui le remplaçait quelque peu dans sa fonction, se préparant à ce jour.

Et aujourd'hui, ce jour était arrivé.

Sasuke avait appelé Naruto.

Il tremblait encore l'initiative qui l'avait prise. Il l'attendait donc, dos contre la porte, il voulait lui faire la surprise cela faisait 3 mois déjà qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, et il avait plus de progrès durant ces quelques semaines que durant ces quinze dernières années.

Un papier glissa sous la porte.

Sasuke sourit. Naruto était déjà là ?

Pourtant ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas son écriture, mais une autre, plus arrondie, comme la sienne, une écriture de fille comme disait le blond en se moquant gentiment.

Alors il commença à lire, et ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes.

_Petit frère fou,_

_Te souviens-tu lorsque je t'appelais comme cela ?_

_J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles, tant le temps m'a paru long._

Il continua encore, la lettre était longue. Puis il arriva à la fin.

_J'ai voulu construire un château fort autour de toi, pour préserver tes valeurs et en faire tes trésors, et non pour te blinder de la vie._

_Pardonne moi. D'avoir fui._

_Pardonne moi pour tout._

_Je ne serai plus un fardeau pour personne, mais j'accepterai pleinement de porter les tiens._

_Tu es mon frère, mon petit frère, le seul pour qui je respire chaque matin, même si je t'ai tant prouvé le contraire._

_Si tu veux accepter de tout recommencer, alors ouvres cette porte._

La … porte ?

* * *

Naruto avait croisé cette homme qui ressemblait tant à Sasuke.

Jiraya l'avait prévenu, et il avait sorti de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Le blond l'avait rassuré : tout irait bien.

La main levée, il hésitait, devait-il toquer ?

La main levée, il hésitait, devait-il ouvrir ?

(cf chapitre 4 !:3)

Non, il devait attendre. Ils le pensèrent tous les deux, mais finalement, Sasuke ouvrit la porte, tombant dans des orbes identiques aux siennes.

« Okairi, nii-san » lui avait murmuré.

« Hay, Tadaima, Otouto » lui avait répondit le plus âgé, une pichenette sur le front de son cadet accompagnant sa réplique.

* * *

Il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps. Alors il décida d'entrer, garant sa voiture n'importe comment sur le trottoir, puis passa le portillon.

Sasuke l'attendait, debout sur le porche, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je conduis où c'est ton tour aujourd'hui ? »

Ça faisait deux mois qu'Itachi était réapparu .

Le quotidien de tous semblait s'être imposé dans leur vie.

Une vie qu'il partageait tous ensemble.

Naruto était entré à la fac, et Sasuke l'avait suivi.

Il n'était plus le petit garçon pleurnichard et bizarre du fond de la classe.

Iruka avait vendu son café au couple Asuma/Kurenai, et avait reprit ses études pour passer son concours de professorat dans la ville voisine, laissant à contre-coeur Naruto à Konoha.

Kabuto continuait toujours son métier, et ses parents s'étaient retiré à la campagne, croulant des jour s paisible, mais revenait souvent dans leur maison qu'ils avaient laissé aux frères Uchiwa et à Naruto.

Ils avaient même adopté un chat, noir aux yeux vairons.

L'un était noir, et l'autre bleu transparent. C'est pour cela qu'ils l'avaient choisi. C'était comme si cet animal voyait le monde au travers des yeux de ses deux maîtres.

Ce même chat était à présent couché sur le lit de Sasuke, regardant le plafond.

S'il aurait pu lire, voici ce qu'il verrait d'écrit de la main de Naruto :

_Domine l'océan que tu appel destin._

_Mes yeux seront les vagues qui te porterons vers demain._

_Regarde moi toujours._

_Une promesse aux allures d'éternité_, avait rajouté Sasuke, _parce que l'on est plus seuls, mais à deux, et qu'on a sauvé, et sacrifié, ensemble._

* * *

_SOS, terminé._

_Ce fut incroyable d'écrire cette histoire, et en 20 jours, voilà!_

_J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes anonymes qui m'ont suivis, merci de m'avoir lu.  
Merci également à mes revieweuses attitrées, j'ai nommé **3j4** et **LaurenceNS** !_

_Merci également à ma lectrice anonymement connue de moi (A ou même** TEME** ! :D)_

_Merci encore, et à très vite pour d'autres fanfictions !_

**_Y'lan_**


End file.
